


Dance With Me

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Dance Series [1]
Category: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Vacation, another kind of dancing, first time smut, frankelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Still-Searching47 Shall We Dance: How are things with you two? Have you been on holiday together? You know if you go to like a resort they often have dancing in the evenings. Would you dance on holiday or is it only something you do in private?Belle and Frank go on a holiday together...alone.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



> Not beta-ed, expect loads of mistakes. 
> 
> A sequel to "Shall We Dance," so you might want to read that first.

Belle squeezed Frank’s hand before releasing it, instead slipping her around his trim waist. After he signed the paperwork and received the key to their room, he drew her closer. They each took a bag and following the concierge’s instructions, located their room. Leaving a kiss along her hairline, Frank unlocked the door, flicked on the lights, and led her inside.

Hanging back, she marveled the view of his narrow backside, Belle smiled to herself, still in awe of the fact that for the first time in years, she was truly happy. After issuing a restraining order against Greg and going to counseling, her anxiety attacks subsided and she was able to put her life back together. But having Frank as her boyfriend, was like the cherry on top of a large, delicious ice cream sundae.

Sweet, thoughtful, patient, adorable…

Belle giggled as she watched Frank put the luggage at the foot of the bed. He fluttered about the room like a nervous bird, mumbling under his breath about how it had been almost two years since he had been on a vacation.

“The weather is seasonable too, so that’s good.” Frank admitted, his cheeks darkening and Belle understood. He was looking at anything and everything, except the king-sized bed.

A bed they would have to share.

“Yes, it is.” She moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it, smiling up at him. Situating the skirt of her sundress over her legs, though the material was light and feathery, it weighted on her, stifling her skin. More than anything Belle wanted to shed it and press her bare flesh to Frank’s.

 _My boyfriend…_ They had been dating for six months now and they had been taking things slow. Having got out of an abusive relationship, she hadn’t been ready for sex. Not that she and Greg had ever done anything, but after he nearly crushed her spirit, Belle didn’t want to rush it. Sex was so intimate and personal and whenever Greg crassly informed her that he had needs, she implied that she was a traditional girl and wanted to wait until marriage. But with Frank, his gentle caresses and kindness had been like a balm for her wounded soul, and she felt safe and at ease with him. Frank had also had his demons and though his previous relationship had been a good one, he had confided to her that he had jumped in too quickly and he too thought it best to wait.

Kissing, hand-holding, and cuddling – that was as far as they had gone.

Six months was long enough though. She wanted to make love to the man she loved. With Frank moving at a snail’s pace, Belle realized that she was going to have to be the one to make the first move. Which was why when she made reservations, she asked for only one room. And one bed.

Their first time together at a seaside resort, seemed like a romantic scheme. But now, seeing Frank, flustered and uncomfortable, she feared she might have made a mistake. She didn’t want him to feel pressured. Just because she was ready, didn’t mean that he was.

 _Sometimes I’m too impetuous for my own good._ Belle chewed on her lower lip and patted the spot next to her.

Frank coughed and cleared his throat, then he sat down, his thigh brushing hers. “It…it seems they made a mistake, not providing us with two beds.”

“Frank, this is my fault.” Belle sighed and knew it was time to come clean. By now she knew Frank well enough to know that he wouldn’t get angry. He had an even temper and took everything in stride. “I should have talked to you before reserving a room with a single bed. But I…I think I’m ready for more.”

Frank was studying her, as though he were trying to figure her out, his eyes wide and his expression earnest. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

“I’m sorry for springing this on you.” Belle smoothed back the loose flyaways that had loosened from her braid.

“ _Anam cara_ …” Frank chuckled and leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers.

Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin and those heated words went straight to her core. Pressing her thighs together, she shifted and encircled her arms around his neck. Anam cara was his nickname for her. When he had told her that it was old gaelic and it meant soul friend she had nearly melted into a puddle.

Belle would have deepened the kiss but Frank pulled back.

“ _Anam cara_ , I want to be with you too.” Frank dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I didn’t want to rush anything. After all that’s happened.”

He didn’t have to say it, she caught his hint. Greg. Her sweet boyfriend, always concerned that the wounds Greg inflicted were too deep.

“I’m all right, Frank.” Belle assured him, patting his cheek.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too!” Belle exclaimed, rising on to her knees. She was about to throw one leg over and straddle his lap when he guided her knee back down.

“Wait.” Frank rummaged through his khaki’s pocket and drew out a small, velvet box.

Belle made a strange sound, a cross between a gasp and a squawk. Either way, she knew it was unattractive, but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice.

Lifting the top up, Frank held the ring box out to her. A distinctive crown design with two hands clasped together, this Claddagh had a green stone that shone back at her. One of the things that she loved most about Frank was that he was so connected to his Irish heritage.

“Will you-”

“Yes!” Belle molded her lips to his once more, cutting off his question.

Once more Frank drew back, eliciting a disappointed moan from her. He took the ring and slid it onto her fourth finger of her left hand. “The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty.” He sniffed and took a deep breath. “It belonged to my grandmother.”

Belle’s eyes filled with tears. Dotting kisses along his jawline, she couldn’t believe that her dreams were finally coming true. She had a fiancé that she loved and who loved her dearly, and maybe, in a few years, they could have a family.

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer, she straddled his lap and her mouth sought his. The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue, but to her it was the perfect start.

#

Frank moaned against Belle’s lips as she shoved his flannel shirt off of his shoulders and slid her hands beneath his shirt and skimmed his bare chest. He twisted, rolling her beneath him and squirmed out of his t-shirt.

Belle stroked his chest, rubbing circles around his nipples, her ministrations making his eyes roll back in his head. He nearly bit through his tongue in an attempted to not lose control and take her immediately. There was only one first time and he didn’t want to rush this.

He teased his fingertips along her inner thighs, nudging her skirt higher and higher, exposing her blue lacy knickers. When he had it rucked up to her waist, he took the hem and raised it up over her head and off of her. His cock hardened at the sight of her bare breasts. It never occurred to him that Belle had foregone wearing a bra.

As if she could sense his arousal, Belle attacked his belt, unsnapped it, and pulling it through the belt loops, she flung it aside. Frank cringed when he heard the shattering of the lamp.

Belle arched her back and peered at the broken lamp on the floor, pushing out her chest up. “Oops!”

Frank snorted and brushed his lips against her brow. “It’s all right, we’ll pay for it.”

He trailed a line of kisses down her neck and unable to resist her beautiful breasts any longer, he pressed a kiss to one of the rosy buds, loving the little sounds she made in response. Her nails sank into his scalp as she pinned him down, pulling on the ends of his floof.

Frank traced her nipple with the tip of his tongue and then sucked until her cries grew too intense. He mouthed his way to her other breast, kissing it and nipping it with his teeth. Her hips bumped against his, which gave him a little release.

“Frank!” Belle let out a hoarse shout, one that made him strain harder against his jeans.

Frank lifted his head and kissed her, battling her for dominance of the kiss. He soon gave way, enjoying how bold Belle had become. No, that’s wrong. Belle has always been bold. She had to be bold to survive Greg.

Frank broke the kiss and let out a sharp hiss when Belle cupped him.

“Be inside me, now!” Belle ordered, jerking at the button on his jeans. She dragged the zipper down and peeled down his jeans and boxers off all in one swoop. “Please!”

Frank nodded and quirking his finger under the waistband of her knickers, he slowly drew them down her legs. When she spread her legs for him, showing off her glistening curls and folds, he swiped his fingertip along her opening and then slid it in. Brushing against that blessed little pearl, he wanted to be sure that Belle was ready before he put his aching cock inside of her. She was hot and molten around his digit, her juices oozing out of her.

Belle grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. “Frank, please!” she begged.

Frank swallowed and drawing his finger out, he reached for one of the pillows on the bed and pushed it under the small of her back. When that earned him a searing kiss, he knew he had the right idea. Belle might be ready, but it was still best to go slow.

He guided the head of his cock to her core, and brushing his lips against her brow, he thrust himself inside.

Belle put her arms around his neck and when her legs wrapped around his waist, Frank gave a hoarse shout.

After a few awkward thrusts, their bodies found a rhythmic pattern that suited them, deep, shallow shunts. Frank could feel his own orgasm building and held back. To ensure that Belle would have her release first, he worked his fingers between them, rubbing her clit. When her channel began to flutter and began to milk him, Frank let himself go until he found his own euphoria.

Belle was petting his sweat dampened curls when he slumped on top of her, exhausted and drained.

He was dozing off when he heard her faintly declare, “I love you, Frank Keane.”

Frank mumbled, “I love you, too.” And hoped that he didn’t sound too garbled to his fiancé.

#

“Dance with me?” Belle asked Frank as he pushed back the doors to the entertainment room and they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

After another love making session, they showered and changed into more formal attire. He had selected one of his suits, a navy blue, one that Belle claimed made him look sharp. And she was in a pale blue laced frock; the flirty skirt flowed to her knees, enticing him to take her back to their room and raise it up. His grandmother’s ring never looked more at home than on Belle’s hand. The gem twinkled in the brightly lit room.

“Of course, _anam cara_.” Frank spun her around the dance floor and pulled her in close. Her curvy body pressed close to his as they slow danced.

Frank settled his hands on her waist and breathing in, he inhaled her delicious vanilla lavender scent.

Belle laid her cheek against his and murmured, “You know…it’s been said that how a person dances reflects how they make love. It’s sort of a dance all of its own.” Brushing her lips on the side of his throat, he could feel that her mouth had stretched into an impish smile. “Dance with me later on?”

Frank nodded and gulped, trying to concentrate on the moment lest he disgrace them both. “Yes,” He mustered, “You’re my partner for life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anam Cara is the old gaelic term for "soul friend." anam meaning soul and cara meaning friend.
> 
> Much of this was inspired by my grandma who had Irish heritage and was very proud of it.


End file.
